Lovely Madness
by Shylexa
Summary: "Without Valentine's Day, February would be... well, January." -Jim Gaffigan. Bunny's bored, so he and Jamie get together to prank Tooth and Jack for Valentines day... Beta-ed by candycanelila
1. Day 1 - Snow War!

"Hey guys, didn't Jack say to meet him here after school?" Jamie asked, kicking at clumps of snow on the sidewalk.

"Yeah… I think," replied Monty.

"Do you think he forgot?" questioned Claude.

"Probably, he does most of the time." answered Pippa, who suddenly got hit in the face with a snowball. "…Never mind."

"Snowball fight!" Jack screamed, throwing another snowball at Jamie, knocking him over.

"Hey, no fair!" Jamie yelled, getting back up and cupping snow in his hands. The others joined in, starting a full out snow war.

"Wait, guys!" Jack yelled while dodging another snowball.

"What this time?"

"Let's make this fun and have teams." Jack said with a smirk.

"Okay, but who's with you?" Cupcake inquired.

"Well…" Jack tapped his chin thoughtfully then suddenly smiled. "How about Jamie and me against you five?"

Jamie looked at Jack, questioning his idea. Before Jamie could say anything, Cupcake said. "Deal."

"But what are the rules and how do we win?" Monty asked.

"Well, how about I can't use my ice powers, but to win you have to take over our fort or we take over yours." Jack concluded.

Jamie looked at Jack. "What!" Jamie squealed.

Jack ignored Jamie and looked at Cupcake, who nodded. "First, we need team names. Then, three minutes to build a fort, and after that, it's war. Got it?"

"Yeah." Cupcake said as the other four nodded. Jamie just stared at Jack. "Come on guys, lets pick a name." she said, leading the group to a hill.

Jack turned to Jamie and laughed at the horrified expression on his face. "No powers _and_ we're outnumbered two to five!" Jamie squealed to Jack, looking like he was going to explode.

"Silly Jamie, I said no _ice_ powers, not no _snow_ powers." Jamie's frown turned to an evil smile as Jack told him the plan.

* * *

When they decided names they came back together "We are the Monstrous Candy Canes! What about you guys?" Cupcake asked, as she had obviously been chosen team captain.

"We're the Snowy Owls!" Jamie said proudly. "Start the timer and let's get building!" They turned back to where they chose their names and started building.

* * *

**_Beep!_**

The timer went off and Cupcake turned to her team. "We all know the plan right?

"Right." They all said in unison. Pippa and the twins jumped out of their fort and Cupcake started making ammo.

"Where are they?" Pippa asked. All of a sudden they herd Monty scream (well, more like squeal).

They rushed over to see Jack. "What is considered taking over the fort because we're in it."

"Get him!" Cupcake shouted, hauling a pile of ammo.

Then started the war.

Jack used his magic to create tons of ammo for Jamie while flying to dodge the throws. "Hey, you're cheating!" Pippa yelled, getting smashed in the face with a snowball.

"No, I said no _ice_ powers, not no powers. Ha-ha!" Jack laughed, sending non dodge-able snowballs through the wind.

* * *

Bunny was hopping around the Warren, trying to remember what he was going to do today except for paint eggs.

_"__I should really get a daily planner or at least those sticky notes..."_ He thought to himself. Then he looked at his shadow _"Oh it's noon already? Wait it's noon! Darn it I should have done it this morning now we might be a day late."_ Bunny thought, muttering to himself while he opened a tunnel and jumped in.

* * *

Bunny jumped out of a tunnel next to a tree that was only a few yards from Jack and Jamie's fort. He cocked his head to one side.

"Do you give up yet?" Jack asked smugly, tossing a snowball up and down in his hand.

"Never!" Cupcake answered just as she was pummeled by snowballs from Jack and Jamie.

"Darn this is going to take too long…" Bunny whispered to himself. "Unless…"

* * *

Bunny hopped into Sophie's Bedroom.

"Bunny, hop, hop!" Sophie giggled, jumping up and down.

"Hey Sophie, here, I have something for you." Bunny gave her an Easter egg. "Can you go tell Jamie that Mommy wants him to come home?" Sophie nodded her cute blonde head and ran out the door.

* * *

_"__What's taking so long?"_ Bunny thought to himself after a few minutes. He suddenly heard what he thought might be Jamie or Sophie. _"Finally."_ He sighed in relief.

Jamie turned around the corner and saw Bunny. "Oh, hi Bunny."

"Jamie, wait." Bunny said. "I sent Sophie because I wanted to ask you something."

"Okay, but make it quick. Sophie had to take my place and I don't want them winning without me." Jamie said, turning back around starting to walk back.

"I was wondering if you wanted to help me with a project, but it's secret."

"Ok, I guess. I won't tell anyone, but I need to finish the snow war first, okay?"

"Yup, meet me after at my Warren." Bunny handed Jamie a miniature egg charm on a key chain. Jamie looked at it curiously. "Throw this on the ground when no one is looking and you will fall through a hole into my Warren, okay?"

"Okay, see you then." Jamie said, hooking the keychain onto his pocket. He ran off, hoping he didn't miss much of the fight.

* * *

"I'm back… guys?" Jamie looked around. He looked at his fort then turned to the other fort. "Jack, um who won?" Jamie asked. _"They couldn't have won already, could they have? I was only gone a minute."_ Jamie thought to himself as he started going to his fort.

All of a sudden, Jack and Sophie dropped a pile of snow on his head. He turned to the sky angrily. "Hey, I'm on your team!"

"Hold your fire!" Shouted Jack.

"Okay." Sophie giggled while hiding again.

"What was that?" Jamie said angrily, still wiping the snow off.

"Oh, well, we were playing defensively while you were gone so we could win together. So, we didn't look to see who it was. Now, let's go offence and win!" Jack said triumphantly, scooping Sophie up and handing her a snowball.

"Got it!" Jamie yelled, running over to Jack.

"We decided you had to grab the flag on the other fort." Jack said looking for the flag.

"Got it." Jamie said running back to their fort then he paused. "Where are they?"

"I don't know. Most likely hiding." Jack answered with a smirk. "Just bring the flag to our fort so we can win." Jamie started, then paused again because he heard a twig snap.

With no warning, the five burst out of the forest. They ran from in the forest, surrounding Monty who had the flag with snowballs in hand. Jack flew towards them, trying to stop them from winning as Jamie ran his heart out to get to their fort. But alas, it was to no avail, because while they threw snowballs and ran their fastest and even knocked out Claude and Caleb, the Monstrous Candy Canes won.

"No!" Jack yelled in defeat.

"Ha-ha, we won!" Cupcake gloated.

"Well, that's the first time!" Jack complained. "Plus it was no fair, Jamie had to leave, so it doesn't count anyways."

"No you're just a sore loser." Pippa said with a huff.

"I'm not, it was just unfair, that's all." Jack pouted. He turned to Jamie. "What did your mom want anyways?"

"Um… Well… I forgot to do the… Um… Garbage." Jamie mentally sighed in relief. He wasn't proud of lying in the least. Jamie hated lying, but technically it would have been lying to Bunny if he hadn't. Jamie really wanted to get know the other guardians better, so he wanted stay on Bunny's good side at least until Easter.

"Okay." Jack said. He looked skeptical, but he didn't say anything. "In that case, let's do a rematch!"

"No no no… Um… I have to go home." Jamie said hastily.

"Why?" Jack raised his eyebrows and put his hand on his hip.

"Um… I didn't finish the garbage… Um… My mom said I could… Um… Finish with you guys first as long as I hurry home after."

"So tomorrow then?" Jack asked.

"Um… I don't know… Um, maybe." Jamie said. "Yeah guys, I better go, don't want to get grounded, right?"

"Okay, see you later." Jack said flying away.

"So, you have to do the garbage?" Pippa asked.

"Um… Yeah."

"We could help you so it's faster. Then we could play at your house. If it is alright with your parents."

"No no… Um… I'm behind on homework, I would get in trouble."

"I can help you, I'm behind too! We could work together!" Claude said excitedly jumping.

"First of all, why would you be exited if you're behind and second, Caleb can help you, I want to learn on my own okay?"

"Are you okay, Jamie?" Pippa asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine just I got to go home, okay bye." Jamie said, turning around. He glanced back at his friends who were now talking to each other and ran home.

* * *

Jamie got to his house and open the door "Jamie is that you?" his mom asked.

_"__Darn it,"_ Jamie thought to himself as he quickly rushed back out and slammed the door _"Oops."_

"Jamie?" his mom yelled.

_"__Um I should do this at the lake_." He looked at his egg charm then he looked up at the sun. _"It's getting dark I guess I'll just do it in the woods before the lake."_

* * *

Jamie looked at his charm. _"Ok so all I have to do is throw it at the ground when no one is looking and fall through? Seems easy enough."_ He thought to himself. He unhooked the charm from his pocket zipper, looked around, smashed the charm on the ground, and waited. _"Did it not work?"_ Jamie thought but suddenly the ground dropped from beneath him and he fell…and fell…and fell…

Then he hit the ground. Strangely enough, he bounced back up a few feet. Jamie thought he might have landed in a bouncy castle or something but he couldn't see anything it was too dark. "Hello?" Jamie yelled. Suddenly a light flashed then he heard some muttering. "Bunny?" Then a flashlight turned back on behind him. Jamie turned around to see Bunny holding a flashlight under his chin to look scary. "Bunny what was the project you wanted help with?" Jamie said plainly.

"Awe, you're no fun you want to get straight to the point, don't you?" Bunny frowned, snapping his fingers as the lights turned on.

"No, but I was a little annoyed that I had to lie to the other just to get here."

"Oh, so no one knows?" Bunny asked excitedly.

"Yeah, so what was the project?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to prank Jack with me." Bunny said with a smirk.

"Like, how?"

"Oh, just a silly little Valentine prank just for fun you know cause he is the Guardian of Fun."

"Okay, but where do I come in?" Jamie asked.

"Well I was thinking…"

* * *

**BN: BTW, BN means Beta's Note. Lol, like authors note only I'm not the author, I'm the beta so it's the beta note. **

**Haha…**

**So, I kinda had to stop proofreading partway through so sorry if it sucks and has typos and isn't good… Shylexa's a good writer… Trust meeeeee…**

**I got tired…**

**It's 12:20… Midnight… And I need to sleep…**

**Ttyl ;- ]**

**AN: Hi. Shylexa here. First story, yo. Very stupid… Kinda dumb… Gonna update every day… Hopefully… **

**THIS IS NOT A FROSTBITE/RAINOW SNOWCONE FANFIC. This is a fanfic where Bunny pranks Jack and teases him about Tooth liking him. NO FROSTBITE HERE, FOLKS! Sorry…**

**Left side of brain: Please favorite and follow and review!**

**Right side of brain: Please…**

**Left side of brain: But I won't be mad if you don't review.**

**Right side of brain: But I will be sad… :,(**

**Left side of brain: Don't listen to… Um, him. He's a pessimist. **

**Right side of brain: I might cry if you don't review… :,,(**

**Left side of brain: No. He won't. I won't let him. **

**Right side of brain: You have no control over me!**

**Left side of brain: Oh really? **

***slaps head***

**Right side of brain: Ow! Okay… *starts crying* :,(**

**Anyways…**

**:P**


	2. Day 2 - I Hate Love!

**_BRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNGGGG! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !_**

"Ugh…" Jamie moaned, turning over and hitting a button on his clock to silence it.

_*5 minutes later…*_

**_BRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNGGGG! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !_**

_"__Awe, come on, I didn't know five o'clock felt so early…_" Jamie thought to himself. _"I'll just lie down for a few more minutes… I'll just have get ready quicker…" _he set his alarm clock to 5:15 and fell asleep.

_*9 minutes later…*_

**_BRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNGGGG! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !_**

"Ugh…" Jamie sat up, turned off his alarm clock and got dressed. He decided to pick his least favorite t-shirt, just in case he got stuck painting eggs. Then, he brushed his teeth and looked at his clock. _"Its 5:34 already?" _he thought tiredly. _"I was supposed to meet Bunny four, well, now five minutes ago." _Jamie grabbed his backpack and quietly opened his door, sneaking down the hallway. He tip-toed down the stairs and slipped his shoes and coat on. _"Wow, that could have been worse."_ he thought while quietly opening the door and walking through.

**_Swoosh!_**

The door slammed shut, startling Jamie. "Oops, I hope they don't wake up…" Jamie said going to his back yard. "Bunny?" `

Bunny hopped out from behind a tree. "You're late."

Jamie sighed in exasperation. "Do you know how early it is?!"

Bunny rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Did you bring it?"

Jamie nodded, about to sling his backpack off his shoulder when Bunny tapped the ground and a hole opened under Jamie's feet.

* * *

**_THUMP!_**

Jamie landed on his butt then bounced back up and landed unsteadily on his feet. He turned around and saw a huge pastel colored bouncy castle.

Jamie snickered. "What's with the bouncy castle?"

"Uh, it makes for safer landings," Bunny said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. "Last year… Well, I won't even mention that…"

Jamie looked around. "So, were are we going now?"

"Follow me,"

They walked until they went to a busted, broken down shack.

Jamie frowned. "We're going in _there_…?"

Bunny nodded sheepishly. He took a step forward and termites swarmed out of cracks in the wood. Bunny winced and pushed the door open. He stepped in and ducked as a bat flew out. He pushed through cobwebs until he found the light switch.

Jamie sighed in relief when the lights turned on, even though they were dim and covered in cobwebs. "Why are we in here? Can't we just do it outside?"

Bunny brushed dust and dirt off a workbench. "If Jack or Tooth or any of the Guardians come over to say hi or do anything, they'd see us and ask questions. But they'd never look here,"

Jamie nodded in understanding. He slung his backpack off his shoulder and put it on the workbench. He reached in and pulled out a bunch of red, pink and purple paper, glitter glue and various other craft supplies.

Jamie stepped back and looked at the workbench. He frowned and turned to Bunny. "You ever done this before?"

Bunny grimaced and shook his head. Jamie shrugged. "Might as well start now,"

* * *

Jamie sighed, rubbing the sparkles off his arms and throwing another piece of crumpled red paper behind him.

Bunny threw the glitter glue to the ground. "Gahhh! I can't think of anything! I've never needed to love! I've never wanted to love! Love is painful! I hate love!" he slammed his head on the workbench, making glitter fly everywhere.

Jamie glanced at Bunny with a weird expression. "Dude, calm down," he turned back to the table. "We'll think of something… Wait, what time is it!?" he asked in a panic.

Bunny made a face. "Well, we don't have any clocks for your time zone…"

Jamie face palmed. "Whatever, I need to go to school!"

Bunny shrugged. "Meet me behind your house after school," he tapped his foot on the ground and Jamie fell through… Again.

* * *

Jamie landed next to his bed. He sighed and ran a hand over his face. Then he looked at his sparkle covered hand and groaned. He ran to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. He made a face. _"Why do I have to stink at making crafts?"_ He scrubbed the sparkles off then ran down the stairs.

His mom looked up. "Oh, Jamie! You're going to be late for the bus!"

Jamie's eyes widened and he quickly poured his cereal, spilling some on the floor. He winced and ate as fast as he could. He grabbed his coat and reached for his backpack…

Which he left at the Warren.

He face palmed once again, making his head hurt. _"Aw darn, a headache too, really?! Could this day get any worse?"_ he opened the door to see the bus drive by. He sunk down and curled up into a ball. _"Why'd I even ask…?"_

He sighed, stood up and started walking to school. By the time he got there, he had missed half of his first class.

* * *

Jamie sighed in exhaustion. He didn't get anywhere with Bunny, he got his first tardy note of the year, he had to stay inside during recess and he was so distracted that he got hit in the head with a dodge ball during gym, worsening his headache.

He sighed as he got home and slammed the door behind him.

"Jamie? Is that you?" his mom called from the kitchen. "I got a call that you were late to your first class. Did you miss the bus?"

Jamie groaned. "Um… Maybe?"

His mom walked around the corner and frowned. "Where were you this morning? I didn't see you in your room,"

"Um… Um… Hehehe…. I was… Hiding in the closet!" he said quickly. "No! I was sleeping in the closet! Yeah! Uh, I had a nightmare and woke up and slept in the closet!" he mentally punched himself. _"I'm _really_ bad at lying…"_ he laughed sheepishly. "Yeah. That's what happened…"

His mom frowned. "Oookay…" she turned around. "Go do your homework and I'll call you when dinner's ready,"

"Oh, um, uh, yeah, I'll… I'll do it outside!" Jamie lied again. "The fresh air will, uh, help me think!" he ran past his mom and hurried out.

He shut the back door and sighed in relief. He took and step forward and Bunny popped up in front of him.

"Whoa!"

"What took you so long, mate?" Bunny asked, polishing his boomerang.

Jamie sighed in exasperation. "Do you know how long school is? Plus, my friends wanted me to come over, so I had to come up with _another_ lie! You know how _bad_ I am at lying!?"

Bunny rolled his eyes. "Get over it. I'll give you some lessons."

"Isn't that a little… Bad to be doing?" Jamie asked. "Like, teaching me how to lie?"

Bunny shrugged. "Lying's a good adult skill. You got any idea how often parents lie to their kids?"

Jamie face palmed. "Let's just go…"

"Way ahead of you." and Jamie fell yet again.

* * *

Jamie fell on hard ground in front of the shack. "Ow! What happened to the bouncy house?!"

Bunny shrugged. "Too hard to bring over. And annoying. And it'll attract attention… Plus, one of my golems… Popped it…" he rolled his eyes. "Whatever. We've got a prank to pull!"

* * *

_Half an hour later…_

Bunny hit his head again and again. "Why!? Why?! Why me!? What's the point of love!? Why should love even matter!? Love brings pain! Love shatters hearts!" Bunny jumped in Jamie's face. "Do you know what a broken heart is?! A result of love! ! ! !"

"Dude, chill!" Jamie said, turning back to his work. He thought for a moment then jumped up. "I got one!

* * *

Bunny and Jamie stepped back from their work, which had taken another half hour to complete. They stared in awe.

"That is…" Bunny started.

"…PERFECT! ! !" Jamie shouted. Bunny and Jamie turned to each other and jumped in circles. "We did it! Yes!"

Jamie grabbed the cards carefully and held them up. "Now… To deliver them!"

Bunny stopped. "Uh…"

Jamie turned and glared at him. "Dude. You didn't think of this part?"

"Uh…" Bunny rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I thought of phase one… Then I thought of the aftermath… I kinda skipped the middle…"

Jamie face palmed. "Oh my…" he looked up. "I got another idea!"

Bunny waited. "So… Um… What is it?"

"Well, Jack should be easy, but I've never been to Tooth's place…"

"Wait, how'll Jack be easy? I thought he'd be the hard one,"

Jamie rolled his eyes. "Leave it on the tree next to his lake. He might not get it until tomorrow, but it's better than nothing,"

Bunny nodded. "Kay, then we can go to Toothie's palace and give it to a fairy."

Jamie frowned. "But wouldn't they just tell her?"

Bunny shook his head. "It was partly their idea."

"Kay, I'll get Jack, you get Tooth," Jamie said, standing up and grabbing his backpack.

Bunny nodded. "Alright, see ya tomorrow," he tapped the ground and Jamie groaned as he fell through the ground again.

* * *

Jamie landed with a thump in the back yard. He groaned, sitting up and rubbing his sore rear end. He looked up when he heard the back door open.

His mom looked out. "Jamie!" she ran out and hugged him. "Where were you? I nearly called the police!"

Jamie laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, I just… Went for a walk…"

Jamie's mom frowned. "Well, you should have told me first. Let's go have dinner," she led him inside and he shoved the colorful card in his pocket.

* * *

"I'm gonna go… To… Pippa's house!" Jamie was really sick of lying.

"Okay, be back before dark!" His mom shouted from where she was cleaning Sophie from the spaghetti dinner.

Jamie sighed in relief and walked out the door only to run into Pippa and the twins.

"Oh, hey Jamie!" Pippa said. "We were wondering if you could come do the rematch! Jack said we should do it now!"

Jamie's eyes widened. "Uh… I can't… Going to… Uh… Caroline's house…"

Pippa frowned. "Wait, her? I thought she hated you. She beats you up all the time…"

Jamie smiled nervously. "Hehehe… Uh… We made up… He… We're friends now… Yeah…"

Pippa looked uncertain, but she didn't push it. "Uh, okay. I'll tell Jack you couldn't make it,"

Jamie froze. "Wait, where's Jack?" he almost face palmed. "Uh, I mean, where are you guys doing the rematch?"

Pippa shrugged. "Oh, at the park,"

Jamie nodded. "Kay, bye guys!" he started walking towards the lake.

"Wait, Jamie!" he turned to see Pippa pointing into the opposite direction. "Caroline's house is that way!"

Jamie blanched. "Oh… Forgot… Been a long time…" he slowly walked toward the other direction. When he was sure the others weren't looking, he bolted into the forest and to the lake.

Jamie slowed down as he got to the lake and hunched over, panting. He leaned against a tree and calmed his breathing. He looked up and looked around. He found a low branch on a smaller tree and tucked the note safely on it. He turned and started walking home…

And tripped on a stick.

He groaned and sat up, brushing himself off. _"Worst… Day… Ever…"_

* * *

**BN: hi! Sorry it took long! Shy will explain…**

**I… Have nothing to say…**

**ttyl ;- ]**

**AN: Stupid Beta won't let me write my own author's notes without beta-ing it…**

**I shall beta my own author's notes!**

**Wait! No, Xay, come back! It was a joke! ! !**

**Anyways…**

**Sorry for taking so long I have a few excuses…**

**First, I was really sick (and kinda still am). My sister/candycanlila said I had a cold and a fever?! I didn't understand her (and still don't). I also had a sore throat. But I thought hey that's no excuse for writing… right… right… answer me! Anyway.**

**Second, I had to do school in the morning… but I snuck in a little writing… don't tell my dad… Hehehe.**

**Third, I had to do dance class… while I was sick… I wanted to… kinda… don't ask me.**

**Forth, then I thought yeah I have time to write… but as always I was wrong. ****L****Around 9:00 we got back from dance only to remember I had to make a snack for an event tomorrow. Now normally you would think oh yeah just get some chips soda and you'll be fine… or not. I had bought special heart shaped cupcake and cookie molds and sprinkles and when you tell me to make a snack well let's just say I go a little overboard. We (me and my mom) started around 11:00 …pm. My sister *coughs* candycanelila *coughs again* wouldn't help us so it took a while. I didn't go to bed till well let's just say late (if my dad knew…). We had to make treats for a bunch of people so… Anyway I was determined to wake up early frost the treats and write quickly so I asked my brother to wake me up because my alarm clock doesn't work all the time. He agreed and then went over to my mom to ask her to wake him up (I should have asked her except for the fact that she wouldn't because I was sick…) that again. He got woke up but instead of waking me up he fell back asleep so I didn't wake up till 12:00 noon (I would say I was lazy but I was awake past 1:00 am… he he way past…). It took longer than I thought to frost all the cupcakes/cookies even though I had my four younger siblings helping. So I didn't get to write till the end of the event (Bible quizzing). When I finally thought life was happy and I had all night to write… I was wrong yet again.**

**Fifth, I thought to my self nothing can go wrong then rethought oh great now something is gonna go wrong and just my luck there was a car accident. Oh no don't worry it wasn't our car we just stopped to help. After my dad was taking for a while my laptop died (hint my excuse). When my dad got back in there were police so I thought we could go home (I could charge my laptop) but no (Why do I have to always be wrong, why?). We found out that there was a 3 years old and mom who slid off the road and we volunteered to get her husband. Me and my sister were very bored… and that's really scary. We plotted… very scary. When the man came in my little brother said "We are gonna sing Christmas songs!" thus starting jingle bells and we wish you a merry Christmas. He half joined in conducting with his hands… encouraging us… oh no… we then sang louder more annoying songs: The song that never ends, I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, are we there yet, etc. My dad and the guy trying to have a conversation above… us. When we got there our dad was really annoyed… he he it worked… kinda. When we finally got home I finished writing with my sister so the beta-ing would go faster (we kinda co-wrote this chapter). **

**I know I have ton of excuses but tomorrow I don't really do anything but hopefully the only thing I have to do tomorrow is dance… hopefully.**

**Anyways hopefully that helped you understand why I was late sorry…**

**Now, reply-ing!**

**FlightFeathers: About the typos, Xay had to stop beta-ing partway through cuz she was dying of tiredness and I'm bad at grammar. It's more of a different kind of prank… like, if you get it… idk…sorry about no frostbite… I'm bad at writing romance… and I don't like it. Well, I used to not like it… then I well, um, idk… I'm like Bunny… I never needed love… I hate love… idc… ****_Jack's_**** a bad influence… #sarcasm…**

**Steefwaterbutter: thanks! Lol, the pranking. Your reviews make me happy!**

**Left side of brain: But we're okay if you don't!**

**Right side of brain: No! Shut up! I shall succeed this time!**

**Left side of brain: *laughs* ha-ha, you can't resist me! I'm your brain!**

***slaps self again and falls over***

**Right side of brain: Great job, genius! Now we have to work together to get back up!**

***Stands up awkwardly and slaps self again***

**Right side of brain: Ow…**

**…**

**My brain is weird…**

**I was excited! 2 reviews was exactly what I wanted! Yay!**

**TY! *So happy! Does awkward party dance then hides in corner because you all stared***

**…**

**:P**


	3. Day 3 - It Doesn't Even Rhyme

Jack rolled over in his sleep, only to fall off the branch he was sleeping on. He hit the ground head first and fell right into a snow pile. "Ugh, I should probably sleep on the ground more often." Jack moaned and got up, only to hit his head on a low hanging branch. "Ugh…"

He sat up (avoiding the branch this time) and rubbed his head. He sighed and glanced around; freezing when he saw a trail of pink and purple sparkles leading across the lake. He stood up slowly (still avoiding the branch) and followed the sparkles, which led to a small, pathetic looking tree (it was really more like a tooth pick with roots). Hooked in its' lowest (and most pathetic) branch was a red card, glittering like a crazy, off-course firework in the morning sunlight.

Jack grimaced, taking the card out and holding it with two fingers by the corner. He squinted to read the blurred, sparkly letters on the front of it.

_To: Jack Frost_

_From: A Secret Admirer_

Jack tilted his head and carefully opened the card. Something inside of it suddenly burst and it showered him with pink glitter. He gasped and tried to wipe it off but it stuck fast. He sighed and looked at the inside. The words were written with pink glitter glue and purple sparkles bubbling them. He started trying to read the words.

_You're sweet as pie_

_Though your teeth are quite clean_

_You're the __**coolest**__ spirit I've ever seen_

Jack blinked. He read it again. He made a face then glanced around.

"_I have a secret admirer?"_ He thought, reading it again. "_It is catchy..."_

* * *

Tooth fluttered around her palace activating memories. She flew up to one of her fairies, gave an order, and turned around. _"Huh?"_ She looked at a red sparkly blob on one of her columns. _"What's that?"_ she squinted and flew over. There was writing that she tried to make out without touching it, but she gave up and just grabbed it. It was an envelope with the writing:

_To: Tooth _

_From: A Secret Admirer_

Curios, she opened it up and purple sparkles burst out as she jumped back. She unfolded a card that was red with pink letters. There were purple sparkles stuck on in a heart shape on the corner and sprinkled around the card. The sparkles were distracting but she could make out the words.

_I've never seen a pretty bird_

_Quite as pretty as you_

_I'd clean my teeth just for you_

She re-read it a few times and thought, _"It doesn't even rhyme."_ One of her fairies got worried and came over to ask her if she was okay.

"Yeah I'm fine." She replied. _"I wonder how it got here? Who could have snuck it in? Who is my secret admirer?"_ Questions filled her mind while she tried to get back to work. She stuck the card in a drawer and went back to her fairies. Some of the fairies were confused and worried cause Tooth couldn't focus. The small band of fairies that knew tried to play along. Tooth soon forgot all about the letter and continued her work.

* * *

Jamie woke up and looked at his clock _"6:30! How could it be so late?"_ He thought. _"Well, it wasn't late, except for the fact that I had to be at Bunny's Warren an hour ago. I must have forgotten to reset my clock. Now I can't go because Mom is awake. Great, now Bunny is gonna be mad at me… Again." _Jamie jumped out of bed and started to get ready for school. At least, this time he didn't have to rush. When he was ready, he went down stairs and got his cereal.

"Jamie, my boss is coming over for lunch tomorrow and I told her you could watch her son. He's six and I need you to watch him while I talk. Is that okay?" Jamie's mom said, sorting through some papers.

"Of course Mom." Jamie replied, not really paying attention.

"Oh good, thanks." She said, relieved. Jamie was a good kid, he was always willing to help the family.

_* An hour later…*_

"Bye mom!" Jamie hollered, getting his coat on.

"Have fun and come straight home after."

"I will." He replied and ran to his back yard to check if Bunny was still there. He saw a note that said:

_You are late again. _

Jamie laughed and went to wait for his bus. When it got there, he sat next to Pippa and pulled out a mini notebook for ideas.

"Hi, Jamie, what you got there?" Pippa asked.

Jamie quickly shut the book. "Oh nothing."

"Come on, tell me what it is."

"It's just a mini notebook." Jamie tried to sound annoyed.

"What for?"

"_Oh, great, more lying."_ He thought. "Well… um…"

He was cut off by the bus driver. "Okay, we're here, everyone out."

Jamie sighed in relief. _"Phew, saved by school." _He thought to himself. "_Never thought that would happen…"_

* * *

On the way home from school, Jamie was trying to do some of his homework. "Hey Jamie, want to see if Jack wants to have a snowball fight?" Pippa asked.

"Um, sure." Jamie figured it wouldn't hurt for him to have a little fun, besides, Bunny told him to meet him at 5:00, so he had time. "But I have to ask my mom."

The bus stopped. "Okay, I'll see you there." Pippa said, getting up to leave.

Jamie got out of the bus and walked into his house. "Hey Mom, can I go play with my friends at the park?"

"Sure, but don't stay out to long."

"Okay!" Jamie shouted dropping his backpack and running back out the door.

When he got to the park, he didn't see anyone till he got ambushed by snowballs. "Hey no fair!" They stopped throwing snowballs and got out of their hiding. He looked around Jack wasn't with them. "Where is Jack?"

"We don't know we were just waiting for you." Pippa stated.

"Maybe he is at the lake?" Monty suggested.

Jamie remembered he had hid the note there. He mentally laughed. "Let's go look then."

"Okay." They started towards the lake and saw Jack holding a red sparkly paper and sparkles covering his hoodie.

"Hey Jack, we were wondering if you wanted to have a snowball fight." Jack noticed them and hastily shoved the paper into his pocket. Jamie held back a laugh.

"Um, I can't right now." Jack said.

"Oh, why not?" Claude asked.

"Um I have to go do things. You know winter stuff."

"What's in your pocket? And why are you all sparkly?" Caleb asked.

Jack looked down and saw a bit of the red paper sticking out. He quickly stuffed it in. "Um, nothing. I… Encountered a hyperactive unicorn that was trying to take over the world and had to destroy it," He replied and Jamie snickered at his cover story. "I'd love to stay and play, but I got to go." He flew off.

"So do you guys still want to play or not?" Cupcake asked.

"Sure!"

When Jamie got home it was 4:57, just enough time for him to get his stuff ready… or at least he thought.

"Jamie, I have to go out for a meeting and I won't be home till around eight o'clock, so we're going to have a late dinner, okay?"

"Okay Mom."

"Sophie is at a friend's house, will you be okay on your own?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine, you've left me home alone before."

"Okay, see you later."

"Yup, bye." Jamie said as his mom walked out.

"_Yes! Now I have more time for pranking."_ He thought. When he saw his mom car leave he grabbed his backpack and ran outside. Bunny was waiting and didn't look too pleased.

"What's up with you and being late?" Bunny asked, looking very annoyed.

"Um, I didn't want my mom to see me go out, so I had to wait."

"Do you have your stuff?"

"Yup. Oh and when me and the others went to play with Jack, I saw that he had gotten the letter. Also, he said that he ran into a hyperactive unicorn that was trying to destroy the world, but I think the card exploded in glitter."

Bunny's eyes widened. "At least your lies are believable. The tooth fairies said Tooth got it and was distracted for about an hour." They both laughed.

"So, the plan is working?" Jamie questioned.

"Totally, but if we miss a day, it might mess up."

"Sorry, I did think of some things, though." Jamie said pulling out his small notebook.

"Good, we can try to use them." Bunny said tapping his foot… and they fell… again.

* * *

Jamie braced himself for the landing, but he bounced back up like with the bouncy castle only harder. He looked down and saw a small brown trampoline covered in dirt and grass. "Why is there a trampoline?"

"It's smaller, easier to hide, and better than nothing." Jamie couldn't argue with that.

"I guess."

"Let's get started." Bunny said opening the shaky door and walking through.

Thanks to Jamie's notebook ideas, they finished without getting stressed. "Well, that went well."

"Yeah, and we still have an hour." Jamie said looking at his watch.

"Maybe we could give the letter to the fairies early and they could deliver it tomorrow."

"Oh, really!" Bunny nodded and tapped his foot making them fall… again…

* * *

They landed with a thump. "Ouch!" Jamie squealed. Bunny put a hand over his mouth.

"Shh, we have to be quiet." Bunny whispered.

"Oh, sorry." Bunny pushed a tiny button and a few seconds later about a hundred fairies were hovering in front of them.

"Wow, all of them are in on it?" Jamie stood staring.

"Well a few couldn't make it but yeah they all know." He said

"That's a lot of fairies."

"Not really, compared to the thousands Tooth has."

"She has thousands!" He whispered excitedly.

"Yeah." Bunny took out the card. The fairies giggled while about ten of them held onto the card. "Deliver it tomorrow." The fairies nodded and flew off. Bunny tapped the ground making them fall… yet again.

They fell down into Jamie's kitchen. Jamie looked at his watch. _"Phew its 7:27, I'll have enough time to finish my homework."_

"Well I'll see you tomorrow. And this time, try not to be late."

"Ugh, I will." Jamie replied, rolling his eyes.

"Don't forget to deliver the card."

"Okay."

"Bye." Bunny said while tapping his foot and falling though.

"_Well, now all I have to do is deliver the card."_ He thought, but just then, he remembered Jack was at the lake. He shrugged it off and started walking to the lake. When he got there he saw Jack asleep leaning his back on a tree. Jamie walked quietly through the snow to the middle of the completely frozen lake. He opened a bottle of pink sparkles and tapped them out, making a trail leading to the same small tree. He tucked the card onto it and quietly walked back (avoiding tripping).

When he got home he sighed in relief that he hadn't woken up Jack and that his mom wasn't home yet. About five minutes later Jamie's mom and Sophie got home. Jamie ate dinner and went to his room to finish his homework. He finished before nine o'clock and went straight to bed.

* * *

**BN: Hai! I'm tiiiireeeedd agaaaaaaiiiiinnnnn…**

**Uh… Shy hit me… It huuuuuuurts…**

**Sorry it's late… Shy will explain all our excuses…**

**Ttyl ;- ]**

* * *

**AN: Hi, I am ashamed to post this… I failed you and myself… I am an epic failure…**

**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA why do I do this to myself!?...**

**My beta just interrupted me… Seriously? I wrote two lines… Xay is annoying… Wait you heard that… No, Xay, come back, don't leave me for another week!...**

**She really just proof read that line. **

**Anyway super sorry… I have no excuse… Well… Actually… Quick list.**

**1: More cookies! (I love cookies! Actually, I hate them, I didn't even try them, I just like making them)**

**2: I coached a group of girls at a bible quizzing tournament. (It was sad, this one girl was so sad that she errored, I had to take her out of the room to talk) I got told about this coaching think after I posted the 2****nd**** chapter.**

**3: Poor little Amanda Conrow… Died. *cries in corner* And we went to the calling hours (it was an open casket… It was sooo sad!) and funeral.**

**4: I had to learn my dance for the ballet show "What Cancer Cannot Do" (it was fun, but kinda sad, cause we had to practice right after the funeral… And dancing for cancer was a little depressing… Plus I'm supposed to be the happy one…**

**5: Lots of other things, but it would have been posted yesterday if it weren't for (Xay walks into room) Xay not proofreading! **

**Xay: *gasps* You're blaming me?!**

**Shy: …Um, hehe, yes… Cause you were watching movies instead of beta-ing, meany.**

**Xay: They were youtube videos, and if I'm such a meany, then why am I beta-ing for you? I guess I'll just stop! *storms out of room***

**Shy: Wait, no, I'm really sorry! *peeks around door to look for Xay* Not really hehe.**

**Xay: *jumps out from behind door* Ha! I caught you in the act! *slaps Shy upside the head***

**Shy: Why me! Really Xay! *gets crazy "I'm gonna murder you face" on and chases Xay who is now terrified***

**Xay: AAAHHH! *runs in terror* Someone save meeeeee! Mommy! SHY'S GONNA KILL ME!**

…

***we are experiencing technical difficulties***

**This does happen irl…**

**I'm so sorry for sooo late update… I honestly don't know when I can update… I'm supper sad… **

**Anyways, plz review. Sorry for those people who I don't review to, I'm just scared to review cause when I was young, "someone" will not be named, told me I sucked at writing and singing and … Basically everything I cared about. This is the first story I actually showed anyone since then… I am sad… idk if I was really that dumb when I was young or not. **

**Xay: I'S SOWWY SHY-SHY! *give Shy a big hug***

**Shy: *Shoves Xay away* You will never be forgiven from all the sadness you brought me. *Runs up to closet slams door (which is broken and just slammed back opened…) and cries her heart out at all the stupid memories she has***

**Xay: …She's so sad, she doesn't even want to sign off… Anyways, I did once say mean stuff about her stories, but I do feel bad now, so your reviews make her really happy and she does happy dances when she sees them! I will sign off for her :) **

**Anyways…**

**:P**


	4. Day 4 - He's Grounded!

Sandy was sending dreams to the children in Burgess and decided he would go see if Jack was at the lake. As he got closer, he noticed some pink sparkles leading somewhere. He followed the trail and saw a small envelope. He picked it up and read:

_To: Jack _

_From: A Secret Admirer_

Sandy was going to wake Jack up and ask him a question when a though sprang into his mind._ "What if Bunny knew something?"_ He wanted to go ask but first he needed to spread some more dreams.

* * *

Tooth had just gotten back to her palace from collecting teeth when she saw a trail of bright, purple sparkles. She frowned and followed them. Fairies bumped into her on the way and she muttered sorry while continuing on her way. She followed the trail until it led to some of the teeth compartments. Tucked neatly into one was a small sparkly letter.

Tooth gasped and smiled, grabbing it and spilling sparkles everywhere. She opened it, holding it away from her body as she expected it to explode like last time. Nothing happened. She frowned and pulled out the note.

_Your pretty purple eyes_

_Are __**fun**__ to stare into_

_I'd fade away without you_

Tooth's eyes widened. _"Fade away…"_ she gasped. _"It must be one of the other Guardians!"_ she reread the letter. _"Wait… Fun?...Jack?..."_

Every fairy turned when they heard the loud thump of the Tooth Fairy falling to the ground.

* * *

Jack awoke violently, choking on a butterfly that had landed on his nose and he accidentally inhaled.

Jack coughed it up and the poor creature weakly flew away. Jack face palmed and glared up at the sky. Then he noticed the sun in his eyes. His eyes widened.

_"__Oh no!"_ he thought. _"It's way too late! I might miss the snow day I planned!"_ he quickly stood up, rubbed the sleep from his eyes and flew off…

Totally missing the bright pink letter next to the lake.

* * *

Sandy flew down into the Warren and frowned at the silence. He glanced around at the peaceful place and landed on the ground. He glanced to the left and saw a horribly deflated bouncy castle that a googie was trying to bounce on. When he turned to the right he saw a beaten down trampoline. He was about to turn away when he heard giggling followed by Bunny's bellowing laughter. Sandy frowned and flew over to an old busted down shack that just happened to be covered in pink, purple and red glitter glue. There was more laughter and he pushed the door and went in quietly.

He saw Bunny smashing his paw on an old sparkly table while holding his stomach to stop laughing and Jamie was on the floor, giggling like he was crazy. He spotted Sandy.

"Oh, hi Sandy!" his face changed. "Sandy!?" he shot up, brushing himself off and blushing beet red. Bunny followed suit and they both cowered under Sandy's silent questioning stare. Sandy put a question mark above his head and Bunny coughed, punching Jamie in the shoulder.

"Uh…" Jamie drawled. Bunny punched him again. "Ow!"

Sandy glared at the Pooka who sheepishly backed away, shoving the papers into Jamie's bag.

"Uh…" Jamie coughed. "Bunny was… Letting me help paint eggs!" he said quickly. "Yeah! But… I'm not very good…"

Bunny threw Jamie's backpack at him and began shoving him out the door. "And now you're done."

Jamie frowned. "I am?" Bunny growled. "Okay, okay! Bye, see ya tonight!" Bunny made a kill sign. "Never mind!" Jamie shouted. "Uh, see you…" he glanced at Sandy, who had raised one eyebrow and tapped his foot on the ground casually. Jamie sighed. "Yeah, I'm still bad at lying… But those lessons paid off!"

"No!" Bunny smashed a paw over Jamie's mouth. "No lessons!"

Sandy flashed an exclamation point over his head. Bunny laughed sheepishly. "No lessons…" he face palmed. "You're so onto us, aren't you, mate?"

Sandy nodded with a smile. He put a sand image of an envelope above his head then an image of Jack. Bunny's face turned red. "UH… Wadaya mean?"

Jamie sighed and patted Bunny's arm. "You tried," he turned to Sandy. "How could you tell it was us?"

Sandy shrugged.

"How'd you know we were in here?"

Sandy picked up a container of sparkles and threw them at Bunny.

Bunny gasped and tried to brush them off while Jamie snickered. "Well…" Jamie giggled. "At least they stick well!"

Bunny growled. "Okay, fine, we're pulling a prank on Frostbite and Toothie, kay!"

Sandy smiled and nodded. Bunny growled again.

Jamie jumped up. "Can you keep it a secret?" he stared at him with pleadin Bambi eyes.

Sandy smiled and nodded, patting Jamie's head. Jamie jumped up. "Ooh, wanna help?"

Sand frowned then nodded. Jamie jumped up and down. Then he glanced at his watch and his face changed to horror. "Oh no! I was supposed to be at home for lunch!"

He grabbed his backpack. "Bye!" he ran out the door. Bunny waited a second and Jamie ran back in. "Uh… A little help?"

Bunny smirked and tapped the ground. Jamie groaned and fell…

Again.

* * *

"Jamie Bennett!"

Jamie froze as he walked in the door to see his mom glaring at his furiously.

"Where were you, Jamie!?" She grabbed him by the ear and dragged him into the kitchen.

"Ow, ow, ow! Sorry!" his mom let go of him and he rubbed his ear. "Mo-om!"

"Jamie, you are grounded for the rest of the weekend!" she exclaimed.

Jamie's mouth opened. "Mo-om! B-but—!"

"No buts!" she turned to the fridge. "I already had to reschedule the meeting for Monday night!"

Jamie looked down. "Sorry…"

She sighed. "Well, we had to reschedule anyways, my boss had a family issue," Jamie looked up hopefully. "But you're not off the hook!" Jamie looked down again. She sighed. "Go do your homework."

Jamie sighed and walked up to his room.

* * *

Jack flew back to Burgess to see the kids waiting for him near the edge of the forest. He landed next to them.

"Hey guys, where's Jamie?" he inquired.

"Grounded!" Sophie called out. "Jamie was bad! He's grounded!"

Jack frowned. "Uh… Okay."

"Jack!" Pippa grabbed his arm. "Let's go skating!"

Jack smiled. "Do you guys even have your skates?"

They all held them up. "We've been waiting for a while." Pippa explained.

Jack smirked. "Okay, let's go!"

They all ran to the lake and quickly put their skates on. Pippa was done first and was about to start skating when she saw a trail of purple sparkles leading across the lake.

She frowned. "Jack, what's that?" she pointed.

Jack glanced over and paled. "Uh… Nothing…" he flew over and grabbed the note, shoving it in his pockets. He glanced at his sparkle covered hands and wiped them on his shirt. He groaned at his now sparkly hoodie and covered it by wrapping his arms around his stomach.

"Uh… I just remembered…" Jack bit his lip. "Uh, I have to go…" Jack racked his brain. _"Come on, stupid brain, think of a country!"_ he frowned. "Uh, Syria!" he realized what country he had chosen and face palmed. He glanced at his hand and his face fell. He pouted and flew away.

"Bye!" the kids stared after him.

"Wait, Jack!" Pippa called. "Syria is in the desert!"

* * *

**BN: Hey! So, I… Have nothing to say…**

**Oh! Check out my new story and my friend's new story! Mine is the sequel to ****_31 Days of Christmas_**** and it's called ****_Until We Burn_****. My friend's is ****_Fanmail!_**** And her name is EasilyIrritableUnicorn. /**

**ttyl ;- ]**

* * *

**AN: Hi! I took a while… It was annoying… I knew exactly what I wanted to write but I was so busy I didn't have time. :( At least I finished my dress I had been sewing. (I am going tomorrow to make a purse for it.) **

**I hope this chapter was funny. Yeah Tooth fainted when she "realized". Don't worry she should be okay… Can't say the same for Jack though… He he… I hope I can update soon**

**Thanks FlightFeathers for reviewing! You're awesome! **

**Left side of brain: Please favorite and follow and review!**

**Right side of brain: Please…**

**Left side of brain: Not this again… **

**Right side of brain: Here I'll save them the trouble of reading. *slaps head making me fall over and get concussion…***

**Anyways…**

**:P**


	5. Day 5 - Stupid in Syria

Jamie groaned and scribbled all over his paper. He was utterly bored and wanted something to draw. The only things that came to his mind were about the secret prank. He stood up and walked to his bed when suddenly Bunny pooped out right in front of him. Jamie squealed while jumping back, almost falling over. "Whoa, you're gonna give me a heart attack," he said, regaining his balance.

"I thought we agreed that being late was bad." Bunny said.

"Oh well—" Jamie was cut off by his door opening.

"Jamie, what happened?" his mom asked, looking around the room.

"Um, I was talking to my imaginary friends and… He told me about a new game he got that we could play with," Jamie said, pointing to Bunny who just stood there, sighing.

"Well um, okay. If you say so. Just remember, no electronics and try to keep your voice down; Sophie is having a tea party," she said as she walked back out, closing the door behind her.

"You know, you not coming back probably messed it up, because we only finished Tooth's letter. Sandy was too busy to come back and I only got to deliver hers. I still can't come up with anything for Jack and since he didn't get one this morning, he might catch on," Bunny finished his little rant and turned to look at Jamie.

"Well, if you don't already know, I kinda got grounded for being late for lunch," Jamie said dryly, sitting on his bed.

"What do you mean grounded?" Bunny questioned.

"I mean I can't leave my room unless I have to go to the bathroom or something."

"So we can just leave and she won't notice."

"Wrong; my mom will come and check on me every so often," Jamie said while standing back up.

"Oh well, then we can just make them here," Bunny said plainly with a shrug.

"What?!"

* * *

North was just finishing a new toy model. He had been working on it for a while now, trying to get it to work. Suddenly, North got a bad feeling in his belly. And not that ordinary stomach ache or sickness. No, to North, this meant something was wrong. North put down what he was working on and opened the door. He quickly went to the Globe Room to see if anything was wrong. Yetis were mumbling to each other, wondering what North was doing in such a hurry. North got to the Globe Room and everything was perfectly normal. So why did North feel this way? Something was wrong, North knew it. But what? He began to think of any other time he felt this way. Then he remembered something. He finally made up his mind. He would go check on the Burgess kids to make sure Pitch wasn't back.

* * *

Tooth was trying to get back to work, but her fairies wouldn't let her. They kept telling her to take a break and lie down for a while. "I'm fine!" Tooth complained; but her fairies would have it.

_"__If your fine, then tell us why you fainted,"_ one of her fairies chirped to her.

"It was nothing…" the fairy put her hands on her hips.

_"__If it was nothing, you wouldn't have fainted," _Tooth shifted. They would find out soon enough anyway.

"Well, I got this letter…"

_"__From who?"_ some of her fairies asked anxiously. Tooth blushed slightly.

"Well, it said from a secret admirer but…" Tooth trailed off. More fairies that weren't too busy gathered around her. "I think I might know who it is," she finished.

_"__Who?!" _her fairies squeaked. Tooth smiled.

"Well, I guess you'll have to read to find out," she told them, picking up the other two letters she had kept. "But remember, we have to keep up with work. Things like this can't distract us," Tooth reminded them.

They each nodded and stated taking turns reading the cards and collecting teeth. Tooth was about to get back to work when she saw another trail of sparkles. She followed it to the middle of the room. _"Why didn't anyone notice someone come in? Most of them were with me, but still,"_ Tooth thought as she picked up the letter. She quickly opened it and pulled out the card. It wasn't as sparkly, which was good, because she didn't need to be anymore sparkly. She read the card.

_I stare at the rainbow_

_It reminds me of you_

_I'd fly to the end of the world for you_

_"__Why did he rhyme you with you again? Jack is really bad at rhyming."_ she giggled. "Jack the only one who can fly." then she corrected herself. "Well technically Sandy can fly… and North… But it's defiantly Jack… Hehe… Jack…" she began flying around in a daze disrupting some of the work.

* * *

Jamie and Bunny were trying to make the cards in Jamie's closet. It was extremely cramped and hard, but better than nothing. They were quietly laughing and whispering about what to write. They had finished two letters for Jack, hoping that he didn't realize this morning's was missing. They were finally finishing Tooth's letter when the door opened. Jamie quickly tried to hand Bunny all the stuff and poked his head out of the closet.

"Jamie… What are you doing in your closet?" his mom asked.

"Um… I'm doing homework," he lied, trying not to have to come out of the closet because he was covered in sparkles.

"Why would you do your homework in the closet? There's more room on your desk."

"I like tiny places," he lied again, hoping she would go away. It must have worked, because she left and closed the door behind her. Jamie sighed in relief looking back at Bunny.

"Wow, that went better. I mean, this time she didn't get suspicious," Bunny told him while trying to finish Tooth's letter. "Okay, this one's done," he handed Jamie the card. Jamie took it and put it in an envelope, filling it with sparkles. "I don't think they need that many."

"I know, but it's funny," Jamie said, smiling at his work as he sealed the letter. "Do you think we should try to come up with another just in case we can't later when we need them?" Jamie asked.

"Sure, but I think we should deliver one of Jack's first," Bunny answered.

"You can deliver it; I'll just start writing down some more ideas," Jamie told him. Bunny nodded and took a step out of the closet to create a hole.

* * *

North landed the sleigh down near Jack's lake. He looked around, but no one was there. He just shrugged and decided to go closer to the town to see if they were there.

Bunny sighed in relief that North didn't hear him. He made a hole to go back to Jamie's. He would have to place the letter later.

* * *

North was walking on the side walk when he heard laughter. He went over to see Pippa playing with Monty and the twins. He went over to ask them if everything was normal. They turned and saw him and ran over to say hi. After they each said hello, North asked. "Is everything normal?" the kids stood there for a minute, confused as to why he would ask that question.

"Yeah, I think," Pippa answered. North sighed in relief.

"Have you kids seen Jack recently?" North asked.

"We saw him yesterday," Claude told him.

"He said something about going to Syria," Pippa added. North got a bit confused.

_"__Why would Jack go to Syria? Maybe somethings wrong_," North thought to himself. "Thanks for the help," North told them walking back to his sleigh. They all waved and then went back to playing.

* * *

North jumped out of the portal and instantly broke out in a sweat. "_How can Jack stand this? He is a spirit of winter!_" he shook his head to clear it and jumped out of the sleigh, walking forward.

He suddenly heard a loud _whoop_ from behind him. He turned and saw a spot of blue. He raised his brows as it danced in random circles. He frowned and ran over.

As he got closer, he got more worried. Jack came into clearer view, dancing while singing "_Let it Go_" deliriously. Jack tripped and fell face first into the sand during "_I'm free!_" and he sat up, giggling.

Jack spotted North. He gasped. "Santa!" he called out, standing and running over with open arms. North stood awkwardly as Jack threw his arms around the older man and glomped him. "Santa…" he murmured contentedly.

North gently pushed him off. "Um… Yes…"

"Do I get a present!?" Jack asked childishly, giving North puppy eyes.

North frowned. "Uh… Christmas isn't for another ten months…" Jack frowned and looked down. "Are you okay Jack?" North finally asked.

Jack seemed to snap out of his delirious state for a second. "…Hot… Not good for me… I get kinda… Goofy…" he suddenly snapped back into a childish demeanor. "Can I have some cheese?..." he zoned out again and began making patterns in the sand with his staff.

North face palmed and sighed. "Alright, Jackie, let's go to the Pole," he grabbed Jack around the waist and started back to the sleigh.

Jack gasped excitedly. "Can I have a present?!" he sighed tiredly and yawned. "Hi Santa…"

North sighed and threw Jack into the back of the sleigh, throwing a globe in front of him and heading back to the Pole.

* * *

Bunny had put both of the letters for Jack at the lake and was moving on to Tooth. He was at the fairy's meeting spot waiting for them to retrieve the letter. All the fairies fluttered over quickly squeaking rapidly. "Hang on. One at a time," He told them. They all quieted down and one flew up to Bunny to explain. She told him about how Tooth was extremely distracted and instead of helping work, she was disrupting it.

_"__So I don't think we should go on with the prank,"_ The little fairy finished.

"Come on. Please, it'll only be until Valentine's day," Bunny begged.

"_Oh, fine,_" The fairies halfheartedly agreed, taking the letter from Bunny. It was just a prank. It wasn't going to disrupt their jobs. It was only until Valentine's Day. They were just being paranoid… Right?

* * *

North got to the Pole and Jack had fallen asleep. North quickly brought Jack to the infirmary and set him on a bed. Jack had gotten a fever from being in Syria for so long, so North got ice to break the fever. North was wondering why Jack was at Syria. Did something happen? Was there a problem? North was going to have to ask Jack some questions when he woke up. He was about to get more ice when he noticed something sparkly sticking out of Jack's pocket. He walked over and took it out. It was a sealed letter that was extremely sparkly. He flipped it over and on the back there was sparkly letters. The letters were blurred. _"Probably from the heat,"_ North thought, opening the seal, hoping to find answers. Suddenly, sparkles burst from the letter covering North and some of the room where he was standing. North decided not to read the letter and put it on the table. He would have to ask Jack about the letter also. _"Maybe the letter was why Jack was there,"_ North wondered, walking out of the room. He walked pass a yeti but the yeti ran back over stopping him. North turned to ask why when the yeti pointed to North's clothing. North looked down only to realize the sparkles had stuck all over him.

* * *

**BN: Hehehe… This was finished on June 1****st****…**

**Yeah, this whole long wait was my fault… So, 'm just gon finish dis and post it now…**

* * *

**AN: Sorry for taking long. I had the extreme urge to write something else. If you haven't checked it out, please do. It's called "April Fools". I'm gonna try to stop wasting my time and focus on this in my free time. When I checked this I was like "Oh my gosh! I have move followers, favs, and REVIEWS!" So thank for letting me know you're there. Sorry for being busy, but I will try to focus.**

**PS. This was finished June 1, but Xay took so long to beta and my laptop (With all my files on it) broke…**


End file.
